


What the Fluff

by borntomakelifeandlove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, what the fluff challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntomakelifeandlove/pseuds/borntomakelifeandlove
Summary: Yuuri tries the what the fluff challenge with Makkachin. The reaction he gets is not at all what he expected.Inspired byan adorable comicI saw on twitter!





	What the Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't heard of/seen the what the fluff challenge, go look it up on YouTube right now! It's so cute! You won't regret it!

“Makkachin! Look here!”

At the sound of her name, Makkachin’s ears immediately perk up. She turns around on the couch she and Victor are currently lounging on, and her eyes land on Yuuri who is holding a large blanket in his hands. Victor too, has his attention turned to Yuuri, causing him to smile.

Yuuri has been dying to do this for a long time, but it kept slipping his mind. The “what the fluff” challenge as it’s been dubbed has never ceased to amuse Yuuri ever since he first happened upon videos of the prank ages ago. He had not hesitated to try the trick on his own dog, causing the poor poodle to yip and whine and cry, so distraught at the sudden disappearance of his owner that Yuuri had nearly been brought to tears.

Makkachin is quite different from Vicchan in terms of personality. She doesn’t bark much and while she can be excitable at times, she is mostly well-behaved. She has a fondness towards Yuuri, and is incredibly loyal to both him and Victor. Yuuri is dying to see what kind of reaction he’ll get when he vanishes.

He lifts the blanket up and over his head, then brings it back down to show his face, starting with a classic game of peek-a-boo. But there will be an unexpected twist. Yuuri grins at the thought. He repeats the process, pulling the quilt up once again, then back down.

Yuuri prepares to lift the blanket a third time, after which he will duck behind a nearby wall and let the blanket fall to the floor, leaving the spot where he was standing empty and creating the illusion that he has vanished into thin air.

Yuuri stifles a laugh, again anticipating Makkachin’s reaction. She is still intently focused on him, a pink tongue lolling out and a wagging tail illustrating her interest in the game.

Victor is still focused on him too, and the last thing Yuuri sees before he pulls the blanket up over himself one final time is Victor’s expression of amusement suddenly shifting into one of pure horror as realization dawns on him.

Victor and Makkachin disappear from his sight. In the span of a second, Yuuri hears the rush of feet hitting the floor before arms wrap around him. The blanket comes down, trapped between his body and Victor’s, the man clinging to Yuuri like his life depends on it.

“Don’t disappear, Yuuri.”

Of all of the reactions Yuuri had been expecting, this was not one of them. But then again, Victor has always managed to surprise him.

Not knowing what else to do or say, Yuuri returns the embrace, awkward and unsure but never opposed to a hug from Victor.

Victor buries his face against Yuuri’s neck. While such an action would be seen as affectionate any other time, it’s clear Victor is embarrassed by his sudden outburst. The quiet groan he releases paired with the flustered heat Yuuri can feel radiating from his cheeks gives him away.

“I don’t know what came over me…” Victor mumbles. When he pulls back, his cheeks are flushed like Yuuri knew they would be, and his eyes are looking anywhere but at Yuuri’s.

Yuuri cups a pink cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb in a silent request for Victor to look at him. Never one to deny Yuuri anything, Victor meets his gaze, and Yuuri rewards him with a quick kiss on the lips. “It was cute.”

It really was, almost as cute as Victor again burying his face in Yuuri’s neck. “I just… suddenly thought about what would happen if you really  _did_  disappear. Even though I know it’s stupid since I know you aren’t going anywhere…”

_Oh, Victor,_  Yuuri thinks. Victor may be referring to simple object permanence, but Yuuri knows there’s something even deeper beyond that. He knows what Victor’s life was like before he became a part of it, how cold and lonely it was, how the isolation crushed his chest like a physical blow and made it difficult to breathe.

“It’s not stupid,” Yuuri reassures him. “And you’re right.” Yuuri holds him a little tighter, as if this way Victor could feel his immense love flowing directly from his heart. “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> This post can be reblogged on my [tumblr!](https://borntomakelifeandlove.tumblr.com/post/175936661902/i-was-inspired-by-this-adorable-comic-by) Also please show your love to the artist of the [comic!](https://twitter.com/belugachop/status/1017505968245084160) Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and comments if you liked it!


End file.
